


One More Time

by Ksci_janitor



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Facials, Hermann has a boyfriend but I'm not gonna describe him lmao, M/M, Masturbation, Post-Break Up, Texting, alcohol use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27058663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ksci_janitor/pseuds/Ksci_janitor
Summary: Five Times these idiots kiss! A saucy kiss at the end too...
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	One More Time

The first time they kiss, Hermann tastes cheap beer on his tongue. He wonders if Newt can taste his cigarette, still held in his hand in case this wasn’t as it seemed. Newt groans and pushes Hermann onto the nearest couch where they each forget this a grad student potluck. Hermann, with a lapful of Newt, breaks away first and sees Newt staring back, dazed. 

“We should find a bathroom.” 

They leave twenty minutes later, screaming, pants and shirts half removed. Party attendees later recall the words “pompous bastard” and “egotistical twat” thrown around and make a mental note that Dr. Gottlieb’s visiting penpal may no longer be a pal.

—

They kiss for a second time, Newt tasting stale cigarettes on his tongue, wondering if Hermann could taste his burnt coffee. They were in the back of a rental car, parked on a hill with a nice view they were both neglecting. Hermann was visiting Boston and Newt jumped at the chance to show him around. Maybe even make up for that last time. They kiss slowly, timidly maybe. Newt groans once again and Hermann moves back suddenly.

“We should stop.”

“Why?”

“I’ve, er, I’ve been seeing someone.”

Newt feels how hot it is in the car all of a sudden. It’s cramped and he wants to run away but instead he says “Oh. Okay.” His hands grip each other tightly.

Hermann coughs. “I just thought it would be nice to visit, in person, to make up for last time. I-I didn’t mean to-“

“NO, no, it’s my fault, I thought this would be a romantic thing to do and like, uh yeah-“

They stare at each other for just too long before staring out the windows, finally taking in the view.

—

They kiss for a third time but neither of them taste a thing. Hermann texted Newt about his break up. Newt sits up in bed, ignoring the orange tint of the sunrise from outside his bedroom window.

N: Wait what happened dude??

H: We broke up, it was a long time coming but I still feel horrible.

N: dude you never told me it was this bad

H: I don’t need to tell you everything

N: clearly

N: sorry

N: how are you doing??

H: i’m fine

H: I just

N: yeah?

H: I miss you

H: Are you still there?

N: Yeah, sorry, I was trying to figure out if i was still sleeping

H: Ha, I’m afraid not

H: I do really wish you were here

N: boy do i wish that too

H: I wouldn’t say no to a hug

N: what about a kiss? 

H: I wouldn’t mind that either

They text until the sun has risen and the light fully illuminates Newt’s bedroom.

—

They kissed for a fourth time, tasting each other’s exhaustion. Newt found himself in the Hermann’s lap again, but on the stained lab couch this time, just past 4 am. The had both worked so much in the past few months they forgot what this could feel like. They had stopped for a break and found themselves wrapped in each other’s arms. Newt could feel himself slowly hardening, grinding against Hermann’s good thigh. Newt tried deepening the kiss but felt Hermann go slack.

“What’s up?”

“This feels wrong.”

“Wrong?”

Hermann brought up one of Newt’s hands, rough and a little sweaty, and kissed the back it. 

“I think this…whatever this is, needs to wait until it’s all over.”

“Til it’s over?” Newt took his hand back.

Hermann sighed. “I can’t have any distractions at this point, we’re so close-“

Newt got up from the couch, his vision suddenly swimming. 

“A distraction.”

“Newton, please-“ Hermann reached for Newt’s hand. Newt stepped back.

“Go back to work Dr. Gottlieb.”

Newt staggers away, breaking into a run towards his room. 

—

The fifth time.

Oh boy the fifth time.

Newt could taste champagne. Hermann could taste something akin to lighter fluid. It hardly mattered because the kissing on the lab couch had moved from the mouth to the ears, neck, chest, and-

“Dear god-!”

“Mmm…” Newt wound his tongue around the tip of Hermann’s cock and suddenly sucks hard. Sitting on the couch while Newt knelt between his legs, Hermann’s hands scramble and hold fast onto Newt’s hair. Newt moans and keens to Hermann’s touch, palming himself through his jeans that have regrettably been left on. 

Newt sucks a few more seconds before releasing Hermann. 

“Come on my face dude.”

“Newton-“ Hermann blushes and shuts his eyes. His grip tightening on Newt’s head.

“Please-“

Hermann yells and releases on Newt’s face. Newt licks some from the side of his mouth but mostly saves it to help himself, finally undoing his pants. He comes a handful of seconds later, Hermann’s come mingling with his own as he brings himself off while gripping Hermann’s leg. Hermann hands him a t-shirt. 

“Oh dude, that’s my shirt.”

“That shirt has had kaiju entrails on it at least once a month for the past 5 years.”

“Fair.” Newt cleans himself up and feels suddenly self-conscious about how messy that just was.

“Come up here.” Hermann says. Newt’s shame fades away at that smile.

Newt climbs up and sits next to Hermann, swinging Hermann’s legs so that they drape over his lap.

“So, am I deemed no longer a ‘distraction?’”

“Hmm, I suppose you’re a bigger distraction more than ever now.”

They kiss, and stop counting after that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I just really wanted to write something about them tasting something in each other's mouths, lol. Find me at the usual spots on tumblr (https://k-sci-janitor.tumblr.com/) and twitter (https://twitter.com/k_sci_janitor).


End file.
